


Heroine Worship

by Sharyrazade



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Bisexual Female Character(s), Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femdom, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Maltran is not a nice lady, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: For Alisha, Lady Maltran was her teacher, her mentor, friend, mother figure, and so much more. The Blue Valkyrie was her rock, and she would do anything to please her. Maltran for her part, was never one to share her "toys," let alone the pretty young blonde one who absolutely adored her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone had to. Be honest; you were probably thinking the exact same thing at some point about how Alisha kept gushing over Maltran. Don't get me wrong, I love the ~~Keyblade Master~~ Sorey too, but how is there not more of this? Because Alisha and Maltran were exactly TearxLegretta, just a million times gayer.
> 
> Not exactly saying I blame Alisha at all, because I'd be doing the exact same thing in her position and under Lady Maltran's desk doesn't exactly sound like a bad way to spend your downtime, now does it?

While the castle at Ladylake was an artistic and architectural marvel, its beauty and that of the surrounding city could be quite deceiving; being a center of power for one of the most powerful countries in the world, it stood to reason that the malevolence, while well-disguised, would be quite heavy. Nonetheless, at this time of night particularly, many indiscretions could and would go unnoticed, something of which Lady Maltran, the greatest of Hyland's knights, could and would take full advantage.

Her back hunched up against a wall, khaki breeches pooled at her ankles, with an ecstatic shudder, Maltran smirked down at the blonde expertly, almost-lovingly, lapping at her sex like the thirsty little bitch-in-heat she was. "My, my Alisha." she shuddered, affectionately running her fingers through her blonde locks. "You've become so good at this!"

Her emerald eyes shimmering up at her heroine in admiration and awe, Alisha momentarily freed her tongue and lips, smiling at the older woman as she blushed mildly. "Well, you taste so good, Lady Maltran." she admitted. "I just can't help myself!"

"Good girl."

 

As Alisha continued to eat her out, much to her continued delight, Maltran reflected briefly on just how charismatic and bewitching she'd become over her years, even impressing herself! Yes, the Blue Valkyrie's legendary silver tongue had ensnared more than its share of her prey in her time, but the most delicious quarry of all was on her knees in front of Maltran, easily one of Alisha's most favorite places and it suited her _very_ well, she thought smugly. Contrary to what one might have expected, it was not exactly difficult to steer her student in such an appealing direction; indeed, it was not so long ago that Alisha was the hardworking, awkward, pretty little blonde squire so confused and self-conscious about her body becoming that of a woman's, breathlessly fucking herself every night under her sheets with sporadic pants of _Lady Maltran_ and the like, it was quite simple really. Indulging an emotional outpouring befitting a thirteen-year old girl and ensuing conversations here, a placing a particularly... _distracting_ emphasis on her cleavage and legs (to say nothing of their intense, borderline-orgasmic panting and grunts) during their sparring sessions there, and a touch of that intense, hyper-maternal affection ensured that she was wrapped around the Blue Valkyrie's finger in no time at all.

With this, among other occupational tendencies in mind, Maltran was not an especially truthful woman, to say the least. However, this particular compliment was in fact, genuine; her mind momentarily blanking with ecstasy and her back arching even further, dulling the overwhelming rage and fear she felt for that brief instant, the knight was reminded of this fact every time she came thanks to her lovely young thrall. Indeed, of all of her past "toys," none of them, man nor woman, ever approached the sheer gratification Alisha gave her simply from her sheer presence, to say nothing of the loving (so to speak) instruction given Alisha by her teacher, her heroine, her _goddess_ over these past years. Perhaps it was her dutiful, demure manner, her deceptively-voluptuous frame contrasted with those innocent green eyes, or those tantalizing, oh-so-naughty little squeals of ecstasy she was wont to give. But it was just as much these qualities as Alisha's adoring, worshipful reverence for the Blue Valkyrie which drove her absolutely wild with a lust unbefitting a wild beast, let alone a proper, dignified lady and knight of Hyland.

 

While she would admit to being a selfish woman on occasion, Lady Maltran, while not exactly generous, was not a selfish lover either. Her posture returning to its immaculate uprightness, Maltran took her apprentice gently by the chin, bringing her up from a mutually-beloved position onto her feet, the knight smirking hungrily as she slipped her index and middle fingers into the crotch of Alisha's soaking black thong, lazily drawing teasing circles down the immaculately-trimmed curls.

"You haven't been touching yourself while I've been away, have you Alisha?" the older woman inquired, her tone more than slightly accusatory as she finally, mercifully slipped the fingers in between the blonde's folds.

"No, of course not, Lady Maltran." she answered breathlessly, desperately resisting the urge to fuck herself on the amazon's fingers. "Of course, I wanted to do so, but I never-"

 

Ceasing her tentative pleasuring, with her free hand, Maltran gave her student's backside a sharp slap, eliciting an orgasmic cry from the blonde. "Well, even though you've been a bit of a bad girl, I believe your honesty merits a reward."

The younger woman's eyes shone with affection and anticipation once more. "Oh, yes, I HAVE been a bad girl, milady."

"Shall we retire to my chambers?"

The legendary knight's chamber mere paces away, the suggestion was more for comfort's sake than anything else; the discarded items of clothing were of little consequence and the maids knew better than to ask questions which were of no concern to them. Led into her mistress' chamber by her lips, low-burning flame in the hearth sleepily lighting the room and the heavy scent of incense drove Alisha's already-weakened inhibitions even lower, in defiance of all her training to remain disciplined at all times, let her hands wander across that glamorous, almost-divine body as the older woman lovingly trailed her lips away from Alisha's lips and down her throat and clavicle after laying her down on her the luxurious bedding, almost playfully relieving Alisha of her remaining clothing. Maltran's embrace, her touch, every intimate act shared between them provided Alisha an unparalleled sort sense of stability, warmth, and comfort for which she hungered just as much for as the sexual release itself. With the inevitable alternative to return to the embrace of the cold, cruel world of court life, Alisha dreaded every such parting, always finding herself wishing for nothing more than for time to halt and remain at her heroine's sensual mercy forever.

No matter how many times they had gone through this particular intimate ritual, the Blue Valkyrie's masterful tongue and digits never failed to drive her apprentice mad with pleasure, often mimicking that unique, delicate pattern with which she'd fingerfucked Alisha mere moments before. Abruptly ceasing once again, the older woman smirked up at Alisha mischievously. "You've always loved it when I eat your pussy, don't you, you dirty little girl?" she teased. "You want me to continue, yes?"

Swearing her eyes had rolled back in her head for a second, Alisha gave a whine of anticipation. "Yes, Lady Maltran, please!"

 

Maddeningly enough, Maltran managed to bring the blonde just to the brink before removing her tongue and finger from her core, instead opting to tease her even further with the digit. Understandably by this point, Alisha was operating more on instinct than any rational thought; as Maltran drifted forward, taunting her "toy" with that single, tantalizing finger, in retaliation, Alisha reflexively grasped for one of those full, marvelous breasts she'd so admired, teasing the pink nub with tongue and teeth. From her blonde's sudden attempt to take charge of the situation or the sensation itself, Maltran was more than a little intrigued; this girl really does have a mother complex after all, she thought to herself. Perhaps most unexpectedly for the knight herself (to say nothing for its beneficiary Alisha), this apparent challenge to her dominance drove Maltran even further, pumping those two fingers in and out of Alisha as if both their lives depended on it; as far as the younger woman was concerned, the torturous denial of that release may as well have been.

"Oh, please, please," panted Alisha hungrily, finally giving in and bucking herself against the digits with all her (considerable) lower-body strength. "please, LADY MALTRAN!"

Exhausted and wet over seemingly every inch of her body, Alisha, her mind blanked with ecstasy after receiving that release which had been denied her for weeks, nonetheless felt truly at peace with herself and the world; the only other individual who could give her that uniquely warm and secure feeling sliding up beside the blonde, she herself wearing a lascivious, satisfied smile. "You're always so noisy when you cum." the knight taunted, sweeping some of her wet crimson hair from her brow before planting an almost-unnaturally chaste kiss on her forehead. "Have you no shame, Alisha?"

Alisha managed an exhausted-still-somehow-awkward smile. "Can't help it." she panted. "Look at who...I have...to work with."

 

Both bathing in the afterglow for several moments more, Alisha instinctively nestled herself in her heroine's breast, her emerald-green eyes shining brightly with that same worshipful affection as she caught her breath. "I don't care what anyone says about us, Lady Maltran." she prefaced adoringly. "If they say what we have isn't befitting two knights, I love you with all my heart and always will."

The older woman gave Alisha a somehow-distant smile. "I love you as well, Alisha my dear." she fibbed.

Yes, Maltran, the Blue Valkyrie, greatest of Hyland's knights and heroine to millions, to say nothing of the girl nestled in her bosom, was a woman quite possessive and protective of her "toys." She always had been, even as a girl and it was always a shame to have to part with one of them, particularly a favorite, she thought, gently running her hand through the now-dozing Alisha's blonde locks. Still, Lord Heldalf's long-term orders were absolute, unfortunate as they may have been. But who knows? Perhaps if the girl proved herself useful enough, Lord Heldalf would allow her to become a hellion as well, needing no longer be encumbered by her naive notions of "love." After all, in her time, Maltran had lain with a number of her "toys" whom she'd absolutely despised as individuals, said conquests of hers being second to only Alisha.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that genuinely surprised me about this shameless smut was the relatively sparse use I've gotten out of the Older Woman/Younger Woman and Older Woman/Younger Man tags during my time here; given my known "love" for [Anime's Greatest Mom of All Time](http://kill-la-kill.wikia.com/wiki/Ragy%C5%8D_Kiry%C5%ABin) and the villainous, arrogant, shameless sexuality she just oozes, it's surprising to me that I haven't gotten more millage out of it. 
> 
> But anyway, you just know that Alisha would be Maltran's sub; she even acted the part in public. Then again, maybe it was just the Ivy Valentine vibe Maltran generally gives off, IDK. Also I made a joke about this to myself when I saw it, but now I'm pretty sure Maltran "suggested" Alisha dress that way because she is in fact, an ass/leg woman.


End file.
